Femto cells (also popularly known as Home Base Stations) are small scale cellular home access points which can act as either a standalone device or can be integrated into a home gateway for use within indoor environments. Although the adoption of femto cells remains at an early stage, they are already recognised to be advantageous in improving coverage and capacity. The term “femto cell” is often used to describe both the device itself, and the wireless communication zone created thereby. In the following, the meaning of the term at the particular instance will be evident from the context.